


Nightmares and Lullabies

by CalicoMarker



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BBS, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Comfort, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Irish Language, Irish lullabies, Lullabies, M/M, Nightmares, Singing, Terrornoss - Freeform, Vanriser - Freeform, lullaby, singing in Irish, team 6 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoMarker/pseuds/CalicoMarker
Summary: He continued singing in the Irishman’s national language, until Brian fell back to sleep and so did he
Relationships: Can be seen as platonic - Relationship, Evan Fong/Brian Hanby
Kudos: 8





	Nightmares and Lullabies

Brian awoke a screaming mess, his limbs moving wildly before finally resting on his ears

“Hey, hey it’s ok” Evan spoke softly, Brian could barely hear him. 

He rubbed his thumbs softly over Terroriser’s arms and then followed to the back of his hands when they finally moved from the Irishman’s ears. He continued reassuring while planting kisses on Brian’s forehead 

He didn’t stop till Brian allowed himself to lean forward, planting himself on Vanoss’s chest and burying half his face in the ‘pajama’ shirt that used to be his 

The Asian man rubbed circles up Brian’s arm and softly caressed his face, as he hummed a low tune 

Brian snorted when Evan started to sing 

“I didn’t grow up speaking Irish ya prick” 

The shake in Evans voice as he surpressed a laugh was enough to make Brian laugh again before cuddling into his boyfriend as they both turned to lay down in the middle of their king-sized bed 

“Your telling me I learned a whole Irish lullaby for you and you don’t even know it?” 

Brian laughed into Evan’s chest, making the younger man smile as he ran his hands through the others hair 

He continued singing in the Irishman’s national language, until Brian fell back to sleep and so did he


End file.
